


Clifford the Big Bad Dog

by wildglitterwolf



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Biting, Collars, Crack Fic, M/M, acting like a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/pseuds/wildglitterwolf
Summary: Rick is mad Cliff got kicked off set for fighting. Somehow that logic leads to Cliff acting like a dog?
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Clifford the Big Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baezechirrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baezechirrut/gifts).



> This stupid idea came out of something I did in Animal Crossing where I had Rick stick Cliff in a cage for being a ‘bad dog’. I apologize in advance as this was written completely out of a possessed lapse of judgement and too many cookies.

“THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, CLIFF!?”

Any hope Cliff had that he somehow got out of wardrobe quick enough to beat Randy to Rick vanished as soon as he opened the trailer door. “Uhhh, guess Randy stopped by, huh?”

“Goddamnit, Cliff. I-I-I put my fucking n-neck on the line defending you and ya just fucking go and blow the whole thing up.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Jesus Christ, Cliff. How the hell can you be such a stickler for rules with that dog of yours and yet throw them all out the window when it comes to yourself?”

Cliff grins slyly as he runs a hand through his hair. “Probably because I worked and got her trained and you’ve been quite lax in that department.”

“The fucking hell does that mean? That’s not my responsibility.”

“Isn’t it? As the boss, isn’t it your job to keep your employee in line? You have told me on more than one occasion to just go do whatever after dropping you off places. Now if I told Brandy to just go do whatever, I doubt she wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“You’re not a damn dog.”

“Been called one plenty of times. Anyways, guess I’ll mosey on back to your place. Pick up Chinese when you’re on the way home or something.”

Rick rolls his eyes as pushes Cliff towards the door, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening it. “Like hell you deserve dinner. One or two orders of eggrolls?”

“Two. I’m starving.”

—

Rick was exhausted by the time he went to pick up dinner that he kicked himself for not making Cliff go do it. That should have been his punishment for getting kicked off set, the smug bastard. After all, he was the one who ended up not working today. 

As expected, Rick found the door unlocked. What was not expected was as soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a grown ass man in just his underwear and a dog collar leaping and pinning him up against the door.

“WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?? STOP THAT! CLIFF, STOP!” Rick yelled as he tried to wiggle free from Cliff’s weight holding him down and tongue furiously licking all over his neck. Finally Cliff backed off, giving him the happiest, most innocent looking grin that Rick knew was hiding whatever Cliff’s true intentions were with this whole charade. 

“The boss is home! The boss is home!” Cliff starts sniffing the air. “Oh, boy! Boss brought dinner!”

“Huh?” Rick completely forgot he was carrying a full bag of take out until Cliff drew his attention back to it. “Oh, yeah. Shit. Get dressed, Cliff. I need to take a piss and get changed.”

Rick sets the bag on the kitchen counter and heads to the Master bathroom to take care of business and get changed into his pjs since he wasn’t planning on going out again, and Cliff clearly wasn’t dressed like he’d be either. He better at least have more clothes on by the time he gets back out there.

“CLIFF!!!”

Cliff pulls his head up from the carton of sweet and sour pork he literally tore open like an animal. “Aroo?”

“Bad dog! I mean, bad Cliff! Jesus, no, this game is stupid.”

“Aroo?” With the damn head til to boot.

“Fine! If you’re going to be like that, outside! Outside with you!”

Tongue hanging out panting.

Suddenly, Rick was glad he never pulled the trigger on getting a real dog as he wouldn’t be able to handle this with something he knows wasn’t pretending to not understand what he was saying. And to show he meant business, he grabbed Cliff by the collar and started dragging him to the sliding glass door, tossing him outside and shutting it. Rick was actually surprised Cliff came along so easily. Too easily.

“Outside! Stay! Bad Cliff!”

Whining. Sad eyes. Pawing at the door.

“You can come in when you stop acting like an asshole.”

Happy tongue out panting again.

“Ignoring you,” Rick says with a turn of the heel and heads back into the kitchen to assess the damage Cliff did. Stupid Cliff. What point was he trying to prove? Rick’s not his responsibility. He shouldn’t have to ‘train’ his stuntman to behave seeing as he had bigger issues to deal with. 

Rick piles up his plate with what he’s able to salvage, grabs a beer, and heads to the television, ignoring his stuntman’s face pressed up against the door watching him intensely the whole time.

“Ignoring you!” Rick felt the need to remind Cliff that’s what he was doing as he switches the television on and settles in his chair, finally able to enjoy dinner. 

About fifteen minutes later after he polished his plate clean, Rick realizes it’s gotten too quiet out there. When a commercial break comes on, he turns his head around to look behind him and sees Cliff is gone. 

“Fucking son of a bitch,” he mutters as he scrambles out of his chair, the fear that Cliff has broken out of the yard and a neighbor might call the cops saying some lunatic was running loose on the streets in his underwear and a dog collar. “Cliff! Cliff, where the fuck are you?”

Rick scans the yard and doesn’t see anything. Cautiously, he slides the door open and sticks his head out, looking side to side to make sure he’s not getting jumped like earlier. Nope. No Cliff. 

“That asshole, I’m going to murder him if he doesn’t get tranquilized first.” Rick finally slides the door all the way open and goes to check around the side of the house. Nope. In the pool? Nope. Did he save Rick the trouble and fling himself down the hill? Sadly, no. 

“AROOOOOO!!!”

“JESUS! CLIFF! NO! GET THE FUCK OFF THE ROOF!!!” Lord, if any of the neighbors were seeing this he can never show his face in public again.

Cliff gracefully leaped off the roof and dashes inside, curling up in Rick’s chair and grinning wolfishly when Rick comes running back inside panting.

“Out! Out of my goddamn chair!”

“Arf!”

“Stupid Cliff!” Rick smacks him hard in the shoulder, causing Cliff to quickly change his demeanor with a low growl. “Woah, easy Cliff! I-I didn’t mean it.”

The stare down Cliff was giving Rick was too much for Rick to handle as he slowly backed up, eyes always on Cliff, as he took the couch. “Alright, you can have the chair.”

Cliff still didn’t stop his gaze.

“Goddamnit, Cliff. You’re freaking me out.”

Low growl.

 _Holy shit, maybe he really did kill his wife and I’m gonna be next._ “N-nice Cliff.”

Another growl. 

Rick was honestly too scared shitless to move, which was stupid. Cliff is just pretending. Acting! That’s all, just acting! He’s not going to bite. He’s not going to kill. He’s just being dumb. 

“Come here?”

Head tilt.

“Yeah, boy. Come here. I’m sorry, how about a hug?”

Another long moment of intense staring before finally the smile broke open again and tongue hanging out. 

“Alright, who’s a good boy? You’re a good boy, Cliff! Come here.”

Cliff practicality bounded over in one motion landing on top of Rick, nuzzling and licking his neck.

“Alright, Cliff, could you please stop with the licking? It’s still gross.”

A hard nip in response.

“Ouch! Damnit!”

A softer nip and a slow bite down.

Rick couldn’t hold back the moan from that and any scolding out of him after that would be meaningless. “Cliff… you’re an idiot.”

Another bite right on the chin.

Rick’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt his pants start to get a bit tight. This was the worst way possible to find out he might have a biting kink.

“If a-any of these marks stay how the fuck am I explaining it to make-up?”

Right square on the throat and Rick is just seconds away from completely losing it. 

“You know, boss. You make an absolute shitty Alpha.”

“Huh, wha? Wh-what we talking about?” Ricks cheeks were visibly flushed and mind hazed, not sure how long Cliff had been chewing on him.

“Shit. You look like you’re about to blow your pants. What, from just the biting?”

“Sh-sh-shut up!”

“I’m flattered. I’ll make note of it for the future. But shit, like I said, you’re a shitty Alpha, letting me walk all over you like that.”

“I didn’t let you walk all over me!”

“I think the tent in your pants say otherwise.”

Rick huffs and crosses his legs to much difficulty. “Are you gonna act normally now and take the damn collar off?”

“What? You don't like it? I’ve grown rather fond of it myself. All it’s missing is a tag that says ‘if found, return to Rick Dalton’.”

“I don’t own you.”

“No. But... I do belong to you.”

Rick felt touched by that that he finally cracked his first smile since all this shit went down. “Alright. I can accept that.”

“By the way… I do got a leash to go with this.”

“Cliff. I ain’t fucking taking you for a walk.”

“Now, now. Who said anything about using it for a walk?”


End file.
